Nie wiem.XD (dialekt polski)
Nie wiem XD (Pierwotna wersja była napisana w języku Google Tłumacza, w dialekcie Sotho południowego,teraz publikujemy wersję bardziej zrozumiałą,w dialekcie polskim). Legenda głosi, że jeśli przeczytasz poniższy tekst w tłumaczu Google, umrzesz ze śmiechu, on na !!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 Piquan Pipe. Pamiętaj, że czasami słowo „super booster - Crunch 6”. : FPS, Sebak blogów i Vacuum V w biurze w Kopicach Heber idzie do gastronomicznego, trzynastego raka. Powoduje skutki VAT na bóle głowy Wreszcie (hotel wykorzystywany przez air wash w Polsce) - nie tylko w interesie ogłoszenia Hades 2018 aemoemo awaryjnego - bardzo - potwierdzającego tag spotkania Peul, IA, hotel hotel Hore podróżujący po angielsku? Witamy w (Sportz)! Najsłodszy Dajowie. Treść musi utworzyć bazę danych Projektant Trzy żaby Pesez Pele i Pele Jeśli to jest Pele Pele, większość firm nie myśli o zrobieniu recenzji Historia sugestii Batla Elektronika Geniusz to Pio. w biurze Oprócz TLA zostaniesz wyświęcony do szpitala z etapem cheft. W Hongkongu, AA, a nie BF 1, 5, „V”, hotel e-mail z adresem e-mail znajduje się w Oksfordzie we Francji. trzy godziny jazdy z Capą, tonami i trzema krajami, jestem jednym, mieczem litowym, który ukończył SE w Normandii eh Stalingrad. Saddled Lebak Equipment CZ CZ mały TSA Star Wars Battelfont 2, spodziewałem się, że Ho Chi Minh Nang pierwszy DLC pamięta pieczone i eliminujące Starszego. Więcej informacji na temat Pay Pay, EMPA Twój adres e-mail NIE jest stroną trzecią. Co Skarby snu hantle o Kongo, Przedstawiciele BA Air House Luksemburg Szwecja, Holandia minister Co EKL, kampus Komisarz Nasza komisja młodzieżowa, komisarz Młodzież, organizacja, co susza do narkotyków zrobić narkotyki. Premier Seo zrobił tak wiele Sena Seo prezentując bonenga - SEEA-poo-spiritual i był świetnym hotelem z Wąchocka. EU Deed IS 5674 to morita Our Glory. Zdobądź Lithia NSA British Scooter Lithuania z działem wojskowym i aktywnym w Niemczech i EA 1. Możesz użyć Deus Ex. Istnieją trzy rzeczy, które możesz zrobić, aby przyprowadzić Semela do ciebie. Pamiętajcie teraz, że Hon ... Bob - tłuszcze MoBu, spadają na żyletkę, przecinają Mona, z hotelu Kenia LKW na Hebei „jedno niemieckie powietrze na tle Medycyny. Jeden TAM to trójdrożna wyspa Rhone z burmistrz i sałata w płaskich miejscach! 2 Piąta Jia jest na wątrobie Następnie sprawdź, czy spotkał się z Seną: Team i Party and Party z Party i Niemiec, z Nang i trzech Fa'ilagi Asia - Czy tytuł został wycięty w ACTION, skaczący na Empy, naprawdę!) - komponenty IT AAAA! !!!!! Armia (cesarz Niemiec) - dobra eh eh gra zero. Re. MPA to chłopiec Jules Lake Sun (japoński 帝) Twórca naszych serc nieba trzy vaeluala z Hore. wewnątrz. Jest wiele grup, ale to wynik wojny. Grecki (niemiecki), jeden w Cas Adidas PAPB, kończy Paramount Paramount (w języku angielskim). Niektórzy ludzie nie mają Westminster Graves i innych. Kenia Kajj to Nana. Przestań czekać na koniec gry. Stroik podszyty czerwoną i miedzianą papryką, pełen siedzeń. Andrzeg Koleś podąża za trawą i zależy od sera. Kontynuacja może i będzie miała miejsce ... „Czy poważnie myślisz, że hakerzy nie dostaną” A ty, Tytani? Kategoria:Robione Google Tłumaczem Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Wystarczy Creepypast na dzisiaj. Na 2 lata to znaczy Kategoria:Drogi czytelniku... Kategoria:.exe Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Antyklimatyczne zakończenie Kategoria:English